5 Minutes In Memory
by Yuukikiraina
Summary: Di Jepang terdapat 2 kubu gengster yaitu Akatsuki dan Senju, di masa lalu cinta terlarang Sasori dan Sakura terjalin dengan berakhir tragis, dimana 10 tahun telah berlalu dan kini cinta itu terulang kembali pada adik mereka Obito (Tobi) dan Rin. Akankah Cinta itu berakhir indah? atau berakhir menyedihkan seperti kakak mereka Sasori dan Sakura? Love Story ObitoxRin dan SasorixSakura


**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Autor : Yuukikiraina**

 **Genre : Action/Romance**

 **Rated : T**

 **Pairing : [Sasori, Sakura] [Obito/Tobi, Rin]**

 **Warning : typo, alur cepat, OC, OOC, RnR, dll**

 **5 Minutes in Memory**

 **Happy Reading…..**

 **Prolog**

Disebuah rumah megah terlihat perkelahian dua kubu. Seorang Lelaki menembaki musuh-musuh tiada ampun dengan sebuah pistol 9 milli meternya. Tidak hanya menembaki tetapi memukul, menendang setiap musuh yang menghampirinya. Tidak membiarkan musuh melukainya terlebih dalu bahkan menyentuhnya pun tak ia berikan kesempatan. Gerakannya begitu cepat, lincah dan kuat. Mematahkan leher hingga bunyi tulang remuk pun seperti sebuah irama indah dalam perkelahian itu. berbagai suara benda hancur bagai sebuah music mengiringi setiap gerakannya, seperti menari di iringi music kematian untuk musuh disekelilingnya.

"Dorr" Sebuah pistol derpeluruh emas yang di tembakkan dari sebuah tangan mulus nan lentik milik seorang gadis yang sangat cantik itu sukses menembus dada kirinya dan peluru itu berhasil membuatnya kehabisan darah sampai ia tak sadarkan diri.

 **-5 Minutes in Memory-**

 **Chapter 1 (A Dream)**

Disebuah kamar yang cukup luas dengan matahari yang menyusup masuk pada jendela besar di depan sebuah ranjang yang di tiduri seorang pemuda berambut merah. Ranjangnya sudah tidak serapih ketika ia terlelap. Kini ranjang tak berbentuk dengan seprai kusut dan selimut yang menggulung di ujung ranjang dengan sebagian turun ke lantai.

"Tidak…" Pria berambut merah terbangun dengan nafas yang tersenggal-senggal. Tubuhnya di paksa untuk terduduk, setelah terduduk kedua lengannya meremas rambut merahnya. ia memejamkan mata dan terdiam untuk beberapa saat.

Tubuh kekar dengan kepala berwarna merah darah itu mulai menginjakan kakinya pada lantai yang dingin. Tubuhnya beringsut dari kasur empuk dan mulai berdiri. Kaki itu melangkah pada sebuah pintu kaca yang tersinari mentari pagi.

Tangan kekar itu menggeser pintu kaca dihadapannya dan ia melangkah menuju balkon kamar megahnya. Dilihatnya mentari pagi dengan langit cerah, di bukanya tangan selebar mungkin untuk menikmati cahaya dan udara segar di pagi hari. Ia pejamkan matanya untuk lebih menikmati suasana dengan mendengar kicauan burung-burung di pagi hari.

Bunyi air dari selang pencuci mobil membuyarkan fokus peria itu sehingga ia membuka matanya dan mengubah posisi yang terentang menjadi memegang pagar pembatas di balkonnya. Mata itu terlihat menajam melihat pemandangan yang tersuguh di pinggir rumahnya. Mata itu tertuju pada sebuah bengkel yang sedang penuh dengan pelanggannya. Pandangan itu melembut ketika dua orang berkepala Kuning dan Orange sedang duduk manis di depan bengkel dengan cangkir kopinya.

Sebuah seringai yang terlukis di wajah tampannya mengakhiri kegiatannya di balkon kamar megah itu. Kaki sang pemilik wajah tampan itu meninggalkan balkon dan terus barjalan menelusuri kamar, tangga dan akhirnya sampai pada pekarangan rumahnya.

"Selamat pagi Akasuna-sama" …. "Selamat pagi Akasuna-sama" … "Selamat pagi Akasuna-san". Sapaan dari orang-orang yang berlalu lalang di sekitar bengkel menyapa pria tampan berkepala merah itu.

"hm, Selamat pagi" jawabnya singkat dengan suara tegas. "Dimana Tobi?" tanyannya pada seorang karyawan bengkel.

"Tobi-sama sedang keluar dengan Hidan" jawab sang karyawan dengan membungkukan badannya sebagai penghormatan pada majikannya.

"hm" hanya gumaman itu yang berate ia mengerti. Ia melanjutkan langkanya berjalan menuju sebuah meja yang terdapat dua orang sahabatnya itu.

"un, Pagi Sasori-danna" Sahabat berambut kuning itu menyapanya ketika dilihatnya Sasori sedang menuju ke tempat ia berada. Sang Sahabat Orange yang duduk membelakangi arah datangnya Sasori pun menengok kebelakang dan seulas senyuman terpatri di wajah penuh tindik itu. "Pagi Sasori"

Sasori tersenyum mendengar sapaan dari kedua Sahabatnya "ah, pagi" jawabnya singkat sambil mendudukan dirinya pada kursi yang terletak diantara kedua sahabatnya itu.

"Kopi ?" Pemuda berambut orange menawarkan secangkir kopi pada Sasori.

"ah, tidak Pein" tolaknya pada pemuda bernama Pein berambut orange itu.

"un, aku tahu danna tidak suka berbasa basi jadi langsung saja kita bahas ke inti pertemuan pagi ini. Bagaimana Pein? Danna ?" Pemuda berambut kuning itu sudah hafal betul dengan sifat sahabatnya yang tak suka berbasa basi dan menunggu lama, sehingga ia menawarkan untuk langsung membahas ke inti kedatangan mereka ke bengkelnya itu.

"hm, langsung saja Dei" jawabnya dengan manggut-manggut, begitu pula dengan pria bernama Pein menyetujui apa yang Deidara katakan.

Deidara yang mendapatkan persetujuan dari kedua sahabatnya langsung bercerita panjang lebar mengenai Deasain Mobil yang menjadi Proyek utama dalam bisnis yang dilakukan mereka. Namun di tengah-tengah Deidara sedang menjelaskan mengenai Desain mobil, Sasori mulai tidak fokus dan terlihat melamukan sesuatu.

Pein menyadari Sasori yang tak fokus dengan apa yang sedang di presentasikan oleh Deidara. Tubuh Sasori memang berada di samping mereka namun pikirannya sedang melayang entah berada di mana. Pein hanya menggelengkan kepala, lalu memberi kode kepada Deidara dengan mengangkat tangannya sejajar dengan dadanya, memberi kode agar Deidara berhenti berbicara.

Deidara yang sedang persentasi pun mengernyitkan dahinya, sehingga kedua alisnya hampir bertubrukan. Baru saja Deidara akan memprotes pada Pein namun di urungkan niatnya ketika melihat arah mata Pein kepada sahabat berambut merah yang duduk tepat di samping kirinya.

"Sasori… oi Sasori…" Pein mencoba membuyarkan lamunan sasori sengan memanggil-manggil nama dengan tangan menyilang-nyilang di depan wajah tampan Sasori.

Sasori tersadar dari lamunannya "hm, maaf aku sedang tidak fokus" Sasori mengusap permukaan wajahnya yang terlihat sedikit kusut dengan berbagai pikiran.

"Ada masalah ?" tanya Pein yang sedikit menyelidik pada sahabatnya itu.

"hm, tidak ada" jawab Sasori dengan menggelengkan kepalannya "hanya mimpi buruk di tidurku" lanjutnya dengan tersenyum kecut.

"Ah itu…. sudah 10 tahun berlalu" timpal Pein dengan mendangahkan kepalanya ke atas langit dengan memandangi awan putih seperti kapas. Pein menghembuskan nafas panjang ketika mencoba menutup matanya untuk mengingat kejadian masa lalu. Begitu juga Dengan Deidara yang mencoba membuka memorinya tentang kejadian 10 tahun yang lalu.

Suara keributan orang yang sedang memukuli seorang maling menghentikan fokus mereka akan 10 tahun yang lalu. Mereka bertiga menoleh secara berasaan kea rah suara keributan orang-orang yang berjarak 5 meter dari tempat duduk mereka.

"Jangan pukuli aku lagi…. Tolong jangan pukuli aku, aku mohon… awww" rontaan sang maling pada orang-orang yang sedang menghakiminya.

"Hei…" triak Deidara dengan berlari ke arah rumpun orang-orang yang sedang menghakimi maling. Sasori dan Pein pun ikut berlari dengan Deidara.

"Jangan pukuli aku lagi" sang pencuri yang telah babak belur terus memohon untuk menghentikan aksi orang-orang yang sedang memukulinya.

"Hei berhenti" Sasori bertriak pada orang-orang yang sedang sibuk memukuli maling itu. "Berhenti" sekali lagi dia bertriak dan kali ini sukses mendapat perhatian orang-orang itu.

Sasori menghela nafas "apa yang terjadi? Kenapa orang ini kalian pukuli ?"

"Dia telah pencopet dompet ibu itu" Salah seorang yang memukuli maling itu menjawab pertanyaan Sasori dan dia menunjuk ibu-ibu yang sedang memeriksa isi dompetnya.

Pandangan Sasori tertuju pada sang maling "Apakah benar kau mencopet dompet ibu itu ? Mengapa kau melakukannya ?" tanyanya sedikit menajam dengan kata-kata tegas yang keluar dari mulutnya.

Pukulan-pukulan yang menghantam tubuh si pencuri pun mulai terhenti, tubuh itu pun di seret menghadap Sasori.

"Aku melakukannya terpaksa, aku melakukannya untuk…" pencuri itu terdiam dengan meringis kesakitan memegangi kepalanya yang berdarah.

"Untuk apa ?" tanya Sasori tak sabar mendengar kelanjutan pernyataan dari sang maling.

"Mabuk-mabukan dan berjudi ?" potong Pein dengan emosi yang meletup-letup.

"Pein, biarkan dia menyelesaikan perkataannya" perintah Sasori pada Pein agar dia tek bersuara.

"Aku mencuri tidak untuk diriku sendiri, tapi aku mencuri untuk adikku" pencuri itu menunduk dengan air mata yang berlinangan.

"Untuk adikmu?" Sasori meyakinkan apa yang tadi dia dengar dari sang maling. Dan Sang maling menjawab dengan sebuah anggukan kepala.

"Setelah orang tua kami meninggal semua tanggu jawab semuanya ada di pundakku, kami hanya orang miskin yang untu makan saja sangat susah" penjelasan sang maling dengan sesegukan.

"Untuk menghidupi adikmu, mengapa kau harus jadi pencuri?" Sasori kembali bertanya. "Cari lah pekerjaan" terselip nada peritah yang tegas.

Sang pencuri itu terperangah "aku tak bisa membaca bahkan sekolah dasar pun aku tak tamat" isakan semakin terdengar "Jika aku tidak mencuri, aku harus bagaimana? Apakah membiarkan adikku mati kelaparan?" pencuri itu mencoba mengambil nafas untuk melanjutkan kata-katanya. "Lihatlah disana, di sebuah gubuk kardus yang tak layak huni itu. kami tinggal disana, bertahan hidup disana".

Sasori menceleos mendengarkan penuturan sang pencuri "Sudahlah berhenti menangis" ucapnya dengan nada yang sedikit lembut. "Pein, berikan dompetmu kepadaku" Sasori memerintah pada Pein.

"Tenanglah, aku akan memberikan sedikit uang untukmu, ah ambil ini semua." Sasori memberikan semua uang yang berada dalam dompet Pein. Sang pemilik dompet hanya membulatkan mata tak percaya dengan apa yang sedang dilakukan sahabatnya itu, begitu juga dengan Deidara, dia terlihat Shock.

"Jika kau butuh sesuatu datanglah padaku, dan bawalah adikmu untuk tingga di rumahku. Setidaknya dia bisa mengisi kamar yang kosong." Lanjut Sasori dengan tersenyum.

"Kau sangat baik sekali tuan, terima kasih" sang pencuri itu mengucapkan terimakasih dengan bersujud memegangi kaki Sasori.

"ah, berdirilah. Aku hanya menolong sebisaku saja" ucap sasori dengan menjabat tangan sang pencuri. "Akasuna Sasori, kau bisa bekerja di bengkelku."

 **-5 Minutes in Memory-**

Seorang gadis melambaikan tangannya pada kakaknya yang berambut merah muda. "Nee-chan aku pergi dulu, doakan aku lulus tes" triak sang adik pada sang kakak dengan mengendarai sepeda motor maticnya.

"Pasti Rin, aku akan mendoakanmu selalu" ucap wanita berambut merah muda sambil melambaikan tanggannya.

Disebuah jalan yang cukup sepi, tiba-tiba motor yang di kendarai oleh Rin bermasalah, ban motornya pecah.

"argghhh… bannya bocor. Kyaa tesnya 15 menit lagi dimulai" Rin mulai panik. Dan menyadari itu adalah jalanan sepi yang jarang sekali dilewati orang.

Rin mulai prustasi, pesimis bisa sampai pada tempat tes tak lama terdengar suara mobil dengan kecepatan lebih dari 120 km/jam menuju kearahnya. Senyuman muncul di wajahnya. Rin cepat-capat bersiap menghadang mobil di tengah jalan itu dengan merentangkan tangannya.

Sementara di dalam mobil BMW terdapat 2 orang lelaki tampan. "Tobi ada gadis cantik, pelankan mobilmu atau kau akan menabraknya" Hidan memperingatkan pada Tobi.

Pria yang di panggil Tobi itu hanya menyeringai, "Kau meremehkanku dan mobil BMWku ini heh?"

Mobil itu masih dengan kecepatan konstan, Rin yang melihat mobil itu tidak mengurangi kecepatannya mulai bertriak takut. "Kyaaaa"

"Ckittt"…..

 **TBC**

 **Hi Readers, Yuuki kembali menulis FF lagi, kali ini Yuuki bereksperimen membuat FF Genre Action/Romance. FF ini tergantung review riders, kalau FF-nya bagus dan banyak review yang bisa bikin semangat Yuuki naik drastic, Yuuki bakal lanjut buat Chapter Selanjutnya… jadi Yuuki tunggu reviewnya dari para Readers.**


End file.
